Brigade Island
Picture Peak.jpg Sark, Channel Islands, 17 September 2005.jpg Freedom.jpg On the move....jpg 270px-Cyclops Legionnaire.png Made in the dark.jpg Basic Information Brigade Island Is An Island That Only Brigade Member's With A Key Can Enter, The Island Is Located In Uncharted Water's. It's Kinda A Tropical Island. People Who Have The Key To The Training Areas *Lord Lawrence Dagger *Wizard People Who Have Keys To The Island *Lord Lawrence Dagger *Wizard *Marck SwordStalker People Who Have The Key's To Law's Castle *Lord Law Keys You'll Need A Key To Enter This Island And Lawrence Is The Only Person Who Can Give You This Key. Only People He Trusts Get A Key. While if you take Wizard lessons from Wizard you will get the key to the wizard training area. Area's *Brigade Beach *Brigade Castle *Brigade Jungle *Training Area *Wizard's Castle *Law's Castle *Wizard Training Area *Brigade Fields *Brigade Mountain *Brigade Jail *Santia Castle *Lego Town Enemy's Of Brigade Island *Twisted Stump Lv 45 - 50 ~ Located By In The Beach And Jungle. *Dread Scorpion Lv 15 ~ Located In The Jungle. *Devourer Crab Lv 40 - 50 ~ Located In The Beach. *Corrupt Stump Lv 30 - 40 ~ Located In The Jungle. *Vampire Bat Lv10 - 15 ~ Located In The Jungle. *Huge Alligaator Lv 14 - 20 ~ Located In The Beach & Jungle. *Soldier Wasp Lv 25 - 30 ~ Located In The Jungle. *Swamp Alligator Lv 1 - 6 ~ Located In The Beach. *Assassin Lv 30 - 40 ~ Only In The Training Area. *Dragoon Lv 20 - 30 ~ Only In The Training Area. *Thrall Captain Lv 45 -50 ~ Beach (Rarely) Or Training Area. *Molusk Lv 35 - 45 ~ Beach (Rarely) Wizard101 Enemy's Of Brigade Island *Gobbler Gorger ~ Law's Castle *Gobbler Glutton ~ Law's Castle *Lumbering Troll ~ Law's Castle *Gobbler Scouter ~ Law's Castle *Gobbler Scavenger ~ Law's Castle *Gobbler Muncher ~ Law's Castle *Vault Haunter ~ Law's Castle & Brigade Beach(Only At Night) *Krokopatra ~ Brigade Beach *Cyclops ~ Wizard Training Area *Lost Soul ~ Brigade Beach *Sea Lord ~ Law's Castle *Evil Snowman ~ Law's Castle *Animated Lava ~ Law's Castle *Burly Troll ~ Law's Castle *Wild Kraken ~ Law's Castle *Guardian Troll ~ Law's Castle *Troll Defender ~ Law's Castle *Troll Mercenary ~ Law's Castle *Enraged Kraken ~ Law's Castle *Troll Brute ~ Law's Castle *Typhoon Kraken ~ Law's Castle *Fire Elf ~ Law's Castle Wildlife *Blue Macaw's = Extremely Common *Red Macaw's = Common *Military Macaw's = Fairly Common *Yellow Macaw's = Common *Green Macaw's = Rare *Raccoon's = Common *Bunny's = Common *Blue Chicken = Common *Raji Bird's = Famed People Of Brigade Island *Brigade Island Dog ~ Citizen *Chris O' Luck ~ Merchant *Admiral Ken Nomad ~ Prisoneer *Rosa ~ Prisoneer *Hector Truemartin ~ Prisoneer *Cios ~ Citizen *Nifi ~ Citizen *The Guardian Of Brigade Island ~ Main Guard *Briagde Army Dragons ~ Guard's *Bonny The Bunny ~ Citizen *Sri Hilarche ~ Ninja Guard *Kokorossa ~ Citizen *Old Man ~ Citizen *CV - 844209 ~ Citizen *242 - 9BLM ~ Citizen *Wallace WoodChuck ~ Citizen *Johnny The Jail Guard ~ Guard *Peter J Findel ~ Guard *Prince Blue ~ Guard *Klost IceGobbler ~ Citizen/Guard *Heinz Voomer ~ Prisoneer *Vurr Heiz ~ Prisoneer *Deleter ~ Prisoneer *Paradoxian Crewmember 1 ~ Prisoneer *Paradoxian Crewmember 3 ~ Prisoneer *Paradoxian Cannoneer 2 ~ Prisoneer *Paradoxian Lookout ~ Prisoneer *Paradoxian Mercenary ~ Prisoneer *Paradoxian Warrior ~ Prisoneer *Deleter's Bodyguard ~ Prisoneer *Deleter Henchman 2 ~ Prisoneer *Deleter Henchman 3 ~ Prisoneer *Deleter Guild Bomber ~ Prisoneer Category:Islands Category:Brigade Islands